The Essay
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: One Essay. One afternoon. Two best friends. Can one essay really change Mitchie and Shane's relationship? One-shot smitchie


_**An: **__Hey guys so I wrote this a while back for my best friend and I thought why not post this and since she loves Camp rock why not for camp rock? So I hope you like it its mostly impulsive but straight from the heart._

_**Disclaimer: **__do you honestly think I own camp rock? If you do I dare you to prove it._

_**Shane's pov**_

I sat there in my room with my pen scribbling furiously for my English Essay. It sure wasn't easy the topic was who is the most important person in your life? Now a million people came to mind and each time I would get started on one of them I wouldn't like it so I had to erase and start all over until I finally picked someone and started writing.

_**Mitchie's pov**_

I adjusted my shirt as I rang the door bell to Shane's home. I was supposed to be helping him with homework today.

The door opened and I was met with Mrs. Gray's warm smile. "Hello Mitchie" She said as she ushered me in. "Good afternoon Miss Grey" I said politely as I stepped on. "Oh please none of that Mrs. Grey nonsense it's Nina" She said as she waved it off. "Shane is up in his room" She said as she smiled and walked off. "Thank you" I said as I smiled and climbed up the stairs. I walked up to Shane's room and knocked. I waited for him to open and then I heard a muffled "Come in". I stepped in and immediately smiled as I saw Shane sitting there his books sprawled out all over the floor. His messy black hair was over his eyes. He was wearing a black polo shirt with black pants. And he was bent over a paper staring intently. " Hey Mitch" He said as he smiled. "Hey pop star" I said as I smiled using the nickname I made up for him. I sat down beside him cross legged. "Watcha doing?" I asked curiously eyeing the piece of paper. "Nothing" He said innocently as he hid the paper behind his back.

" Oh come on" I said pleadingly. "Please?" I said as I pouted. I knew he could never say no to my pout. He sighed as he handed me the paper. "It's just the English Essay I was working on it and well this is sort of what I came up with so far it's not that good…," He said as he rambled on.

I giggled. "Shane its ok I am not grading you on it yesh chill ok?" I said light heartedly as I started reading what he wrote:

_Did you ever meet someone whom you knew who was too good to be true? Someone that normal words can't describe. No matter how many times you pick up a pen or sit on your laptop thinking of ways to describe this person nothing comes to mind. Simply because not enough words are present to express your true feelings. Maybe if you say something like amazing but that would be an understatement perhaps brilliant but that still wouldn't be enough._

_You rummage through your mind all day and all night trying to find the perfect word. But you find yourself at a thrashing. You often find yourself having to choose a lot in your life. At a certain point you come at the famous crossroad in your life which shapes up who are you and what you are to become. You got there because of the people who were there for you people who inspired you. But how did they motivate or change your life? There are so many things they did you can't even begin because it would take forever. Whereas some people you find may stand in your way others impact your life and give it meaning. Sometimes these people make you want to be a better person. But how do you choose someone who is momentous? Someone who is more important than the others. For although they all changed your life this one person stands out and makes a disparity. When I came to that crossroad and I had to choose I admit it wasn't easy. I was at a conflict with myself. I never really favored anyone of all the people who are important to me. They are special through my eyes. But I had to choose just one. I couldn't have chosen a better example than my best friend Mitchie._

_As I sat down to write this essay I had to think how I would describe her. I had to find the perfect way because mere words wouldn't be enough. I decided to start with the simple things why I love her. Why? That's easy. There are so many things about her. I love how kind she is. She never holds a grudge which is something extraordinary. Something I've never witnessed before. She always has this unwavering positive outlook on life. It is quite infectious because of her loving life attitude. She is always gracious no matter what the circumstances. What I love most about her is her honesty. She's almost always atrociously honest. Well ok not brutally. She has this method called 'putting the truth in the least insensitive way possible'. Weird I know but it works surprisingly. And probably one of the things that is most rare about her is her beauty. She has a what's the world I'm looking for? Implausible personality. It can't help but shine through. It makes her even more beautiful on the outside._

_Next I will be attempting to draw you a sketch of her. It's gonna be quite difficult I know I won't do her justice but I'll try my best. She has dark brown waves cascading just above her shoulders. Her hair is beautiful even though she disagrees. She is not tall but she is not short she is just the right height for a person her age. Her body is perfect not too skinny not too fat. The ideal body you might call it. But the thing I noticed instantly almost the moment I met her is her captivating smile. It's so beautiful and real I doubt you'll ever see a smile like it for as long as you live. It just lights up her eyes. Or in this case the expression 'her smile lights up a room' would be fit._

_Third what Mitchie is like as a person? Well this is kind of tough to explain she is practically perfect in every way so how can I describe an angel? It's very tough so bear with me. You should know she never gives compliments. She says what she thinks. Just getting her to tell you that you have an amazing voice means you will make it big. She is astute beyond her years. I always thought she was more of an angel than a human really but moving on. She has all these mottos that she lives by that is absolutely genius. "Might is not a 100 there is always hope". One of her favorites (which is one I think she made up) is "Don't get even prove your right". And her favorite quote and probably something that applies to her in every way is "Sometimes when you care about someone you should think of them before yourself". And it is so true I swear it's like this motto was invented for her. Because that's just how she is._

_Fourth are her hobbies. Well something simple for a change but still I am at a loss for words where do I start? Well she is a great cock. I have never tasted something that she made that I didn't like instantly. Ever heard an angel sing? I have because that's exactly how she sounds like. Now one thing she still impresses me with is her ability to edit videos. Till this day I am still rendered speechless when I see one of her videos. And yes they are that good but better even. She has all these unique brilliant talents. As I said before brilliant is an understatement but I tried to find a word that would come close. But I have to say through all this the thing I love most about her is her ability to listen. She is the probably the only person who can listen to your problems time and time again and never got jaded. She gives the best advice in the world. She might be the next doctor Phil and I suspect her of practicing yoga. No matter how discouraging the situation she always understands. It's like she is in your place. Going through what you're going through feeling your pain sharing your tears giving you smiles. No matter what happens she can always make you see the brighter side of things and put a smile on your face. She is also very accommodating._

_Naturally and I say naturally because it's really obvious that with all these characteristics she'd have to have a ton of admirers one of which is me and very loyal friends. (So I better go chase the horde of fans out her door now)._

_I don't think Mitchie has met anyone who hasn't taken a liking towards her instantly. She's like this (excuse the expression) a magnet that drives you towards her. There's just something about her._

_I think I've blabbed enough. I could go on forever. I might never know what is that makes me love her so much. Maybe it's her innocent nature. Her dazzling smile. Her eyes. Her laugh which sounds like bells ringing. Her humor Maybe it's her persistence or optimism or how smart she is. Or maybe it's just her encouragement her kind caring loving nature. I don't know what it is until know I am still trying to figure it out. After all this do you really think there is a word to describe her she is nothing short of astonishing? So I guess I'm one of the few lucky people out there. They say that true friends are one in a million. This means they are very hard to find. I'm just glad I found that one. I'm very lucky and every day I guess I'm just afraid I'll wake up and she is no longer there and I would be out my mind if I didn't call her greatest best friend on earth._

_**Shane's pov**_

I watched her read intently. She looked so absorbed and fascinated I just hoped she wasn't disappointed. Towards the end of the paper she was tearing up. She pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

" Is it that bad?" I asked rubbing my beck awkwardly. " That was beautiful" She whispered hoarsely as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Oh look at me I'm a mess" She said as she fumbled with her shirt. I realized she never looked more beautiful. She was dressed in brown pants and matching red top. She looked so beautiful.

" You look beautiful" I told her as I grabbed her hand to stop her from fumbling. I immediately dropped her hand as I realized the awkwardness of the situation. I saw her blush and smiled. She looked so innocent when she blushed.

I could go on and on telling myself that Mitchie was my best friend but the truth was I had more feelings for her. I just wished I could tell her but it was not worth losing our friendship.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever written for me" She said breaking me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her as she smiled back. "Thanks" I said sincerely as I looked deep into her brown eyes.

" Mitchie" I said as I cleared my throat awkwardly. " I uh there is something I didn't write in the essay" I said slowly watching her expression.

She looked up at me curiously "What's that?" She asked. " Well Mitch I know we've been best friend forever and I don't know how to tell you this" I said as I fidgeted with my hands. She put her hands on mine stop me from fidgeting and smiled at me.

"You know you can tell me anything" She said softly. I took a deep breath. " I love you Mitchie more than a best friend I've tried so hard to fight it but I just can't" I said all the while looking at the floor.

"Shane I" She said hesitantly. "You don't feel the same I understand that I just thought you might wanna know" I said sadly. "I love you too" She whispered quietly.

I looked up at her astonished. She was looking down at her hands. I slowly cupped her face with my hands and looked deep into her brown eyes before kissing her.

I pulled back and smiled at her as she smiled at me. Who knew that one essay would get me the girl of my dreams?

_**An: **__Ok so that was very weird guys lemme know what you think. I think that was okish I actually wrote this for my best friend Mai touch my golden heart on fanfic and it really did make her cry so I hope you guys like it as much as she did and review! _


End file.
